Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, an information processing device, and an image forming method.
Background Art
When a serial type image forming apparatus dual-directionally prints an image in both directions of an outward and a return of a carriage, the landing sequence of different color droplets is different in the outward and the return directions, thereby causing dual-directional color difference.
In an attempt to solve this problem, a recording head is provided which has multiple nozzles in a nozzle line discharging yellow ink shifted in a certain direction to the nozzles in a nozzle line discharging magenta ink and to the nozzles in a nozzle line discharge cyan ink.
By using a head having this arrangement, in which a yellow ink nozzle line is shifted in a certain direction to a magenta ink nozzle line and a cyan ink nozzle line, the color difference is reduced by shifting the color overlapping positions of two different colors.
However, since the color overlapping positions are shifted, the color shift may directly affect an image when forming a line or text.